Mojo Jojo Strikes Back!
by Gandalf2
Summary: That simian super-villain is at it again with his most diabolical scheme yet!
1. March 30th

The _Powerpuff Girls_! in 

_ The Sinister Machinations of Mojo Jojo_

Narrator: The city of Townsville!, the 30th of March, where a blue car is making a most unusual stop, right in the middle of downtown, and in rush hour. The nerve! (The cars honk at the three men who come out: two men come out with machine guns in one hand and the third goes toward the trunk to get their loot.)

Thug 1:( yelling) Is all the loot there, Stan?

Thug 3: Yep.

Pokey Oaks Kindergarten- 

(We cut to Blossom, who is reading Animal Farm in the schoolyard of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. She turns her head slightly to the right, hearing a surprising sound. She closes her eyes, obvious to everything else, trying to ascertain its source. Bubbles flies over to her and taps her on the shoulder.)

Bubbles: Blossom? Are you all right?

Blossom: Pileup near downtown. Let's roll! (They fly off toward downtown, but not before waving to Miss Keene, who is supervising a group of children at the jungle gym.)

Bubbles: We'll be right back, Miss Keene!

Miss Keene: Don't be late!

Downtown-12:40 p.m.

Thug 1: Take it out while I give them something to talk about. (He aims his gun at the nearest car, which is trying to gain some ground) Great plan by the way, man. I didn't think it was going to work. That security guard didn't go down that easily.

Thug 2: What did you expect, man? It was Citiesville, not Townsville!

Thug 3: Uh, w-what's that sound?

Thug 1: What are you talking about? Oh, that. (He faintly hears the sound.) Probably just a bird. Bang! Bang! (He shoots his gun into the sky, expecting to hear a squeak, but instead, he sees them fall at his feet.)

Thug 2: I-I don't think so. (Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls soar down from the clouds toward the startled thugs. While Blossom goes toward the first thug, Bubbles uses a mild sonic scream to destroy their weapons while Buttercup puts them into their getaway car, which she has made into a makeshift cell.

Thug 1: (still in disbelief) The Powerpuff Girls! U-Uh, are you supposed to be taking a nap right now?

Blossom: Crime doesn't rest, neither do we!

Thug 1: Uh, oh. (There is a sudden streak as Blossom hits the thug, and the screen goes black, with the usual flashing stars.)

Townsville Mountain- about 8:15 p.m.

( Mojo Jojo is at his lab table, drawing a blueprint. Every now and then, he frowns and erases certain sections, pauses, and then, with a sinister smile, goes back to work. A big-screen TV is on, attached to the wall of his lab.

Reporter- In local news, the Powerpuff Girls proved that they _could_ save the world 24 hours a day when they stopped a gang of thugs during midday traffic. The criminals were charged with robbery and creating a public disturbance; the ringleader was charged with two counts of the second offense. Thanks for making our city so much-( Mojo picks up the remote control on his table and turns off the TV. He looks down at his blueprint and frowns.)

Mojo: Curssses! How I hate those Powerpuff Girls! They've ruined every one of my villainous schemes, my diabolical plans, my sinister stratagems! But, soon, there will be no more Powerpuff Girls. Yes…Perfect..Perfect!

Just outside Mojo's Lair-

( Mojo's cackles can still be heard on the outside as the scene opens.)

Narrator: A evil laugh! That means trouble!( three streaks fly across the screen.) And here are three girls who know all about trouble, the Powerpuff Girls.

Blossom: Everything look clear?. 

Buttercup: Yes, it does.( Yawning) What a day.

Blossom: You said it. Stopping those thugs, the pop qui-

Buttercup: Don't remind me. Where's Bubbles?

Blossom: She was right behind us.( Suddenly, the two girls, using their super-hearing, become aware of Mojo's evil laughter. They stop in mid-flight and turn back toward Townsville Mountain.) Look, there's Bubbles.

Bubbles: Oh, no. No! No!

Buttercup and Blossom: What?( Bubbles's eyes are glowing brightly as she exerts her x-ray vision to its fullest; for once, the other two follow her lead; penetrating the walls of Mojo's inner sanctum, they are able to see the blueprints of Mojo's latest plan, which includes design specs for a laser cannon, codenamed " Ape-1 ")

Buttercup: Yikes! He's really lost it this time!

Blossom: We'd better tell the Professor! 


	2. March 31st

Mojo's Lair- about 8:15 p.m

( Mojo sits in his lair, tapping his chin in deep thought, one elbow covering a section of his blueprints; we can see the skyline through a open window above Mojo Jojo's. As he looks at the plans to his right, we can see three words " Operation Puff Trump. ". Every now and then, he looks back slyly at a photo in front of him: a picture of the Powerpuff Girls with their classmates all around them, and Miss Keane kneeling in the background. From left to right to front to back, Mojo is surrounded by all of his usual evil devices, formed over the days of his long crusade of chaos: a super-suit of armor, several laser guns, a three-way laser cannon, a slightly larger laser cannon, a empty beaker, slightly cracked, marked ANTIDOTE X, and a very familiar machine in the dark corner; NDR the only letters that are visible .)

Narrator: There he sits before us, planning to seize Townsville in his gloved hand. This diabolical monkey, this foul fiend, this simian of evil! The one, the only Mojo Jojo!

Mojo: ( ignoring him.) What? Nothing? Is Mojo Jojo to be scared by the tweet of a mere owl? My goodness, it is almost nine o'clock!( Outside, we see three familiar streaks of light: pink, blue, and green.) Those Powerpuff Girls! Curse the day they were created.( pauses.) Wait a minute, I must think carefully on that statement! If the Chemical X had not fallen into the vat, there would be no Powerpuffs, and therefore, I would not exist! There would be no Mojo Jojo! But now…if my plans succeed, the city of Townville will be in the hands of Mojo Jojo! Bwahahaha!( He looks at his blue prints very carefully one more time and smiles. The section he has been looking at has a drawing of a laser cannon hovering over some badly-drawn children, Mojo not being a great artist.) Now, for some much-needed, energy-rejuvanating sleep!( Mojo therefore puts his head on the desk and snores.)

7:30 a.m. ,March 31st, Townsville Mountain

( We start with a closeup of Mojo's face as he is awakened by his alarm clock. After going through the highly advanced " Morning Machine. "( used in " Just Another Manic Mojo.), Mojo goes to the front door and picks up the newspaper. After nonchalantly reading some of the articles, Mojo's face brightens as he remembers his task. As the sunlight flows in, his silouette is seen as he walks toward his computer; the hum of its mainframe makes Mojo tap his chin once more. After moving a large joystick on the keyboard, the lab shakes as a large device rises off the ground, hovering above Mojo. Smiling in glee, he uses his free hand to press another button marked: GO.)

8:00 a.m March 31st, Utonium Household

( Our three little heroes, after a long night of fighting crime, are woken up by their alarm clock; Buttercup, being the closest, is annoyed, especially since her sisters are yawning.)

Blossom: Buttercup, will you turn that off, please! It's not even six yet!

Buttercup:( sneering) Oh, you're wrong about that, Miss Perfect; It's 8:00!

Bubbles: Oh, no! Come on, Octi, we've got to hurry.( A sleepy Buttercup zaps the alarm clock to bits with her eye lasers, trying to get a few more seconds of sleep.)

Professor: Breakfast! Cinnamon French Toast!

Bubbles and Blossom: All right!

Bubbles: Aren't you coming?

Buttercup: Give me a second.

Bubbles and Blossom: What?

Buttercup: Give me a split-second, will ya?!( Buttercup's yell is so loud that it sends the other two girls to the floor, covering their ears.)

Blossom: All right, Buttercup, all right.

Ten minutes later-

( Blossom and Bubbles are standing by the bus stop. Bubbles tries to stuff Octi into her backpack while Blossom scans the streets for the school bus. She stops her scan upon sighting a yellow and black vehicle.)

Blossom: Bubbles, it's coming!( As she speaks, the bus pulls to a screech in front of them. ) Where's Buttercup? We don't want' to be lat-( No sooner are the words spoken when Blossom is almost knocked down by a green streak that enters the bus door and stops next to her.)

Buttercup: Sorry, I'm late. I had to look for my shoes.( Everybroy frowns at her. Buttercup, slightly confused, looks at her shoes.) What? Are they scorched?

Pokey Oaks- 12:00 recess

( As the children play in the schoolyard, a huge shadow slowly approaches Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Below, while watching some other children on the monkey bars, Miss Keane becomes aware of a strange hum above her, a hum that gets louder. Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom, doing various activities in different parts of the schoolyard, also become aware of the sound. )

Buttercup: That is so annoying!

Bubbles: My ears hurt!

Blossom: Let's go, Girls!( In typical Powerpuff fashion, the girls soar into the sky, hoping to find the source of the hum. Instead, as they reach the zenith, they are knocked back by a invisible force; the girls then hover, rubbing their heads as a evil voice breaks the air.)

Mojo Jojo: Powerpuff Girls, what a lovely surprise! I hope I didn't interrupt anything!

Blossom:( Rubbing her head) What do you want, Mojo Jojo?

Mojo: I have gotten what I wanted and that is your attention! Wondering about that bump? Look around!( The Girls' eyes glow as they discover with their x-ray vision, the meaning of Mojo's words: there is a large laser cannon hovering above them, its trigger pointed at the Girl's classmates) This particular laser will turn all of your classmates into chattering chimps; its weight is so great that you three together could not move it; and, my dear Girls, if you try to destroy my little weapon, it will explode into a thousand pieces!(Blossom and Bubbles listen, horrified, while Buttercup merely smirks.

Buttercup: So what?

Mojo: HA HA! So what? When I said my little cannon would explode into a thousand pieces, I meant a thousand fiery shards ignited by your laser-vision! A thousand fiery shards that would destroy your beloved city and, perhaps the world!( Mojo reverts to his maniacial laughter as Buttercup scowls in anger. 

Buttercup: We'll take that chance, you big ape!( Her eyes begin to glow as she activates her laser-vision, but her lasers hit a tree as Blossom deflects them with a perfectly angled handblock.

Blossom: Buttercup! We must think of our classmates. There's no way to deflect his cannon; Mojo is probably hearing every word I say. We have to see the Professor. Bubbles!

Utonium Household, Professor Utonium's Lab, 12:11 p.m.

( The Professor sits in his chair, smoking his pipe, his face displaying little emotion as he hears the Girls' story. There is a moment of silence as Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles look at their " father. "; the usually brash Buttercup is even concerned.)

Bubbles: P-Professor?

Buttercup: What can we do? For all we know, Mojo might've already activated his machine! I'm gonna get that monkey an-( In the midst of her rant, during which Buttercup is rubbing her fists together, Professor Utonium lets out a loud burp, having a unexpected, but desired effect.)

Professor: Sorry, had a little too much cola today. Mere side effect( The Girls look at him, annoyed.) Well, the question is not what you can do, but what you should do? Mojo holds a double-edged sword over you now: If you destroy his weapon, Townsville will be destroyed; if not, your teacher and classmates will be transformed into monkeys. You will learn this later on, but sometimes there are problems only you can solve. I will say no more' now, if you'll excuse me( yawns), some coffee beans await my attention( Professor Utonium rises from his chair and leaves the room.)

Buttercup: That didn't help! We're still stuck in the mud. We've got to think of something fast, or else!

Bubbles: Maybe we can make a little cartoon, and Mojo will go away!

Buttercup: To come back and fight us another day! Blossom? Hello, Blossom? Does Miss Big Brain have a plan?!( She looks over toward the corner, where she sees Blossom looking into a bubbling vat.)

Blossom: I-I do! Come on, Girls!( The Girls fly away, back toward Pokey Oaks.)

Pokey Oaks, 12:15 p.m.

( Blossom flies over to Bubbles and whispers in her ear; she and Bubbles return to Buttercup, who is still glaring at Mojo's invisible cannon with a scowl!)

Buttercup: So what's your plan?

Blossom: We give him our powers.

Mojo: Is this some trick?

Bubbles: All of them? 

Blossom: Yes. After all, that 's what he always wants, isn't it? ( floating up toward the cannon) Mojo?

Mojo: What? 

Blossom: Remember that time you wanted our powers?

Mojo:( glum) Yes…

Bubbles: Well, if we give you our powers willingly, will you leave Miss Keane alone?

Mojo: I don't believe it! You must be tricking me!

Bubbles: No trick, Mr. Mojo, not at all.

Miss Keane:( shouting from below) Don't do it! It's okay. 

Blossom: No, Miss Keane, you're wrong; you and our fellow students are just as important to protect as the Mayor. Mojo? Mojo?

Bubbles:( listening intently) He's gone!( The Girls float back to the ground and hug a teary-eyed Miss Keane; their classmates stand by in awe.) Don't cry, Miss Keane! It's not the end of the world!

( Meanwhile, back at his lair, Mojo has turned off a small microphone on his computer. As he turns toward the screen again, he is interrupted by a loud crash as the Powerpuff Girls come in with grave expressions.)

Mojo: So, you were not lying!

Blossom: No, we are ready.( After she speaks, A ecstatic Mojo goes over to his lab door, and throwing the tarp off, reveals a machine which is all too familiar to our heroes; Its main feature being four sets of restraints: three small, and one large.)

Mojo: Fear not, your impish friends will be saved from my wrath! Ha. Mahaaa Haaa!

To be continued in Chapter 3: A shocking surprise.


	3. A Shocking Surprise

Mojo's Lair, March 31st, 1:01

( We are still in Mojo's Lab, but judging by the noise of the traffic, at least a half hour has passed since the Powerpuffs have made their improptu offer. Mojo is talking to them about the arrangements for the experiment. As he talks to them, just out of our earshot, we see the expressions of each girl; Bubbles bites her nails; Buttercup stares scornfully at her archenemy; and Blossom rubs her chin, absorbing each bit of information)

Blossom: -And so if you will be restrained like us,( nodding toward the others) how will you operate the machine?

Mojo: I am surprised at you, Blossom. You would have guessed that under my feet that there is a vast system of circuits, patched to every section of my fortress. 

Blossom:( snide.) Some fortress.

Mojo: I will simply step on a foot panel over there. It is a easy process to a genius like myself.( he points to the far right side of the machine. Bubbles, meanwhile, has floated away from them, trying to decipher the word NDR on its control panel. There are the usual two buttons: REMOVE POWERS and COPY POWERS, which are very visible. When she tries using her x-ray vision, Bubbles meets with somewhat less success than before.) 

Bubbles: What does this button do?( Mojo turns at her voice, enraged, and runs toward her.

Mojo: Get away from that! It is neccesary that you get away from that right now! Shall we proceed?( Mojo walks over to his restraints and gets into them, but not before stepping on the hidden footpanel; As he activates it, we see a timer on the main panel which reads :30 sec Somewhat reluctantly, the girls slowly float toward the machine as the timer approaches zero seconds.) Hurry up! You are wasting needless time, and it is time you do not need to waste while the fate of Pokey Oaks hangs in the grasp!

All three Girls: We're coming, Mojo Jojo.( The girls reach their restraints, which open at their approach; once they are in each section in the usual way, they close automatically.)

Mojo: Goood!( As the timer reads :00 sec, we see a third button light up, activating a laser which passes over the Girls and Mojo. When it is completed, we see Mojo's body glow with power as he breaks his restraints with ease. However, instead of the puffy-eyed PPG look, Mojo's face has the look of a fearsome demon, with devilish sneer and red eyes). HAAAA! HAAAA!

Blossom: Wha-?

Mojo: Yes, you cringe in fear of the new Mojo Jojo!

Buttercup: Oh please,. How lame can he get?

Mojo: Lame? You silly girls. You may have spared your little friends and your sweet teacher, but you said nothing ….about the entire world!( He flies toward the ceiling, gloating in glee.)

Blossom: You tricked us! Come on, girls, we've got to stop him!( But, as they try to break free, the girls discover a slight problem.)

Bubbles: I can't move a inch! 

Buttercup: Are these things stronger than before?

Blossom: I don't think so-Unless?( She looks at Mojo fearfully; he returns her glance with a indifferent smirk and uses his newly acquired x-ray vision to read the button that Bubbles couldn't read. Since it is stronger than hers, he is able to read it, grinning with delight.)

Mojo: Unless I added a extra button meant to " COPY AND REMOVE POWERS. " HAAA! Poor Powerpuff Girls, I really pity you.( Using his heat-vision, he destroys their restraints, releasing them.) Now you are free, free to walk away in fear as the world falls to the power of Super Mojo Jojo!

Utonium Household, 2:30 p.m., March 31st.

( Professor Utonium looks out the window, and then at his watch. He then goes to the sofa, picks up a magazine, idly flickering through it; we see its name on a page corner: _The Happy Homemaker_.)

Utonium: Could it work? Miss Keane is very nice, but( cringing) she has a cat! Why can't Love be more like a simple lab experiment? Oh, I wonder if that's them.( He goes to the door and opens it. The girls stand there, glum as ever.) What's wrong, Girls!

Blossom: Is the news on yet?

Professor: ( getting the remote control.) I'll see! Why, it is( As a reporter with large glasses prepares his story, we can see Mojo Jojo on the blue screen behind him.)

Reporter: This is Christopher Diaz for KPUF News And as of 12:30 today, there have been no further sightings of the world famous Powerpuff Girls. However, just after our station break, we received word that the notorious Mojo Jojo was seen flying over Townville.( We see Mojo Jojo zapping the pavement with Blossom's lighting attack, making multiple potholes clogging traffic.) You may believe what you like, but the day we see a superpowered villain and don't see the Powerpuff Girls will be a very bad day indeed. Now on-( Buttercup goes up to the TV set, and turns it off.)

Buttercup: Yeah, that's it. That reporter doesn't know it, but that was a superpowered Mojo Jojo!

Professor: What? You gave him your powers?

Bubbles: We had to, Professor. He was going to turn our classmates into chimps.

Blossom: It was a unexcepted move, but it worked.

Buttercup: A little too well! It turned out that that shifty monkey had modified that machine you made with him with a third button which-

Professor: Which enabled him to remove your powers as well as copy them? That's why you were so late today….

Blossom: Professor! We need your help!

Buttercup: Mojo Jojo is attacking the city as we speak! Do you have something up your sleeve, Dad? ( As the girls talk, Professor Utonium sits, rubbing his chin.

Bubbles: We can't do it alone!

Professor: Wait, I've got it!(The professor rises to his feet and runs to his lab, shutting the door. While the girls sit in the living room, we can hear the sound of breaking beakers and the hiss of spilt chemicals. Footsteps are heard coming up from the lab; and as the Girls turn, the Professor reenters with some blueprints in his left hand; on them, we can see three illustrations of the Powerpuff Girls, even though their clothes look slighly metallic..) Monkey see, Monkey do!( Blossom walks over to him, understandingly confused.)

Blossom: What's this?

Professor: Exactly what you need…

To be continued in Chapter 4: Townsville Tussle.


	4. Townsville Tussle

Townsville, April 1st.

( The scene opens with the usual shot of Townsville. A streak of light passes through the skyline every two seconds. As he speaks, the streak of light stops, blocking the skyline from view.))

Narrator: The city of Townville..is under attack…by Mojo?!

Mojo

That is correct! No one can stop me!

Narrator

What about the Gi-Yikes( Mojo, enraged, fires his laser-vision at the narrator.) Keep quiet. Your precious Powerpuff Girls can do nothing! The world is mine!( Mojo flies back toward Townsville, chortling madly) Could Mojo be telling the truth?! Are our girls truly finished? Can Townsville survive?!

The Central Bank of Townsville- 12:00 p.m.

( Even though it is noon, the flames and smoke from the carnage of Mojo Jojo block the sunlight from view. The door of the Bank has been destroyed; icicles hang from the doorknob. Outside, we can see the police, consisting of the sargent and fourteen heavily-armored men with guns. When they hear a footstep from inside, they cock their guns; a white boot comes out of the shadows.)

Sargent

There he is! Fire!( All twenty-eight guns are fired, sending a hail of bullets that not even a Powerpuff could repel; but when the men stop to reload, and the smoke clears, we can see a smiling Mojo, with all the bullets at his feet. One of the officers yells to the Sargent

Police Officer 1

What now, sir?

Sergeant:

Officer, we have a super-powered monkey staring defiantly at us who is terrorizing this city and has had bullets bounce off him . Any other questions?

Police Officer

No, sir.

Sergeant:

Good. Fire!( Mojo glares angrily at the sargeant with his x-ray vision.)

Mojo

I am not a monkey!( With terrific speed, he inhales a great breath and then expales it, knocking the policemen, their cars and their weapons all over the street. He then floats into the air, carrying four bags loaded with money. As he goes, one of the policemen, listening to the police scanner from inside his upside down car, gets out and runs to the sargeant.)

Police Officer 2:

Sir, I've got some bad news! The Girls aren't coming!

Sergeant

Just because it's April Fool doesn't give the mayor th-

Police Officer 2

This was from the Mayor. Professor Utonium told him that the Powerpuff Girls had some big test today, and wouldn't be able to help us.

Sergeant

Perfect! That's just what I wanted to know! (As he groans, we can see three figures floating behind him, silhouetted against the flaming skyline.)

Figure 1:

Don't worry, Sarge.

Figure 2:

We've got you covered. ( He turns to see, his eyes widening in surprise.)

Townsville Park( Tokyo Townsville)- 1:45 p.m.

( As events develop downtown, Mojo continues his rampage to the northeast; at this moment, he has stolen a red ball from two small children, even as three unseen figures fly closer and closer to him.)

Child 1:

Please give us our ball, Mr. Mojo.

Child 2

Please, Mr. Mojo Jojo, please!

Mojo Jojo

Nooo! You silly children. I am Mojo, not your ordinary schoolbully! I refuse to yield to your little whimpers!

Blossom

( sneering.)But what about us?

Mojo

What?( Agad with shock, he turns and we see that the three silhouetted figures were actually the Powerpuff Girls.) It is impossible!

Buttercup

Oh, no, it isn't. En Garde!( Mojo, unlike their other confrontations, makes the first move, unleashing his ice breath, covering the Girls in a flurry.)

Mojo

It's time to cool you off! MHAAA!( He floats toward the Girls, sneering. Suddenly, he is knocked back by shards of ice as the Girls break free. Roaring in anger, he charges Buttercup. When he approaches, Buttercup levels him with a classic power-punch.) Let us test the sweet one!( He fires his eye-lasers at Bubbles, but is surprised when the beams disappear as they hit her. It is at that moment that he notices a glowing energy field around her.) The professor is smarter than I thought!

Buttercup

( Talking like a saleman)Yes, presenting the new and improved Powersuits, so real you'd swear we really had super-powers!

Bubbbles and Blossom

Not now, Buttercup( The battle resumes; The Girls striking with speed and skill, Mojo using his new powers with devestating success, stunning the Girls and wrecking the park as the Girls dodge his eye-lasers. finally, a very angry Mojo rubs his fists, just like Blossom.)

Mojo

You have annoyed me for too long. You will be destroyed, Powerpuff Girls!( Mojo's hands are now glowing with electricity as he absorbs the ionic energy around him. The sky is now very dark as Mojo unleashes twin lightning bolts. Even though the powersuits's force fields manage to repel most of the shock, the Girls are hit with great force. As they charge their enemy, they discover that their suits have been badly damaged; their rocket-soles are unable to give them a sufficent boost to strike a powerful team counterattack.) Surprise, surprise,!( He charges the distablized Girls, zipping from Blossom to Buttercup to Bubbles, using super-fast punches; due to their skill, though, the Girls manage to stay hovering in the air. Blossom looks grimly and sees a gaping hole in her suit.)

Blossom

Uh,oh.

Bubbles

We've got to fly away.( Hearing a soft swoosh,the Girls try to escape, but can barely go three miles before hovering again.)

Mojo

Clash, fight, and battle!( But, as our villain laughs in victory, his eyes glowing, he slowly starts floating toward the ground) Not now! NOT NOWWW!

Bubbles

What happened?

Buttercup

I don't know, but I'm going after him!( As the Girls speak, Mojo's descent has grown steadily faster His evil laugh now a frightened scream.)

Mojo

Nooo! Not like this! Noooo!( Just as he is about to fall, Buttercup zips under his descent and catches him.)

Buttercup

(Smiling wily)I wouldn't say that, Mojo! April Fools!

Mojo

Noooo!( We skip to a few hours later, back at Townsville Prison, as the Girls prepare to leave.) Curse you, Powerpuff Girls! You will pay for your interference!

Buttercup

Victory will be yours, blah, blah.( Turns to the Professor.) So, what exactly happened?

Professor

Well, it seems that Mojo's brain erased his powers.

Blossom

What exactly do you mean by that, Professor?

Professor

. Well, Mojo's super-sized brain was produced by his exposure to Chemical X, just as your superpowers were created by _your_ exposure. Therefore, if you hadn't tried to oppose him, your powers would have faded away in his body since he absorbed them from you _indirectly_.( Suddenly, Bubbles takes off her left shoe, takes his shoe and gives hers to Mojo.)

Mojo

What?

Bubbles

The shoe is on my foot now!

Narrator

Who knew Bubbles was a good trickster? Any way, the day has been saved thanks to..the Powerpuff Girls!

C.D. : By the way, April 1st is my birthday.


End file.
